Finality
by HeroAmerica
Summary: Everything Alfred has ever known is destroyed after a strange man locks him in a dungeon of hellish creatures. He soon finds his own life is not the only one worth saving, as his two best friends, Arthur and Ivan, are trapped as well. Some USUK & USRussia


"Man, that meeting was _boring._" I sighed, putting my hands behind my head.

I'm a little more than 5' 9", real handsome, and I always do my part to help the world. I have short blond hair that reaches my shoulders, and rectangular glasses covering my blue eyes. I almost always wear a brown bomber jacket over whatever I'm wearing, which is usually something casual, but today I'm wearing a light brown uniform under it for the meeting.

"Well maybe if you'd stop talking for one minute, you'd realize it's not about you, it's about solving problems," said Arthur, catching up to me with a scowl on his face.

Arthur is about 5' 9", with messy blond hair and eyebrows so thick you could mistake them for caterpillars crawling on his forehead. And when I say caterpillars, I mean the biggest, fuzziest, black caterpillars you can think of. They actually look kinda good on him somehow, though I'd never admit it to his face. He often wears well-tailored clothes, such as the green military uniform he was currently wearing.

"I WAS solving problems! Or at least I _would've_ been if you hadn't been yelling at me the whole time!"

"I was keeping the meeting alive by ending your off topic rants before they could start, bloody git!"

"You're the one who's going to be bloody when I'm done with you!"

After another bout of non-contact fighting, we reached the exit to the meetinghouse. Arthur stormed off, grumbling something or other about curses and magic, while I stood there, thinking about how annoying that "bloody git" was.

"What a gentleman. You must try pretty hard to fail that badly," I mumbled.

"Did you say something, Alfred?" asked a familiar voice from behind me.

"Not a thing, Ivan," I replied, turning around to face the taller man with a smile. "Hey, wanna go to McDonalds with me?"

Ivan is about 5' 10", and always, _always_ wears a pink scarf. I once heard he got it from his older sister when he was little, but he's never confirmed whether or not that's true. He usually wears a long, tan coat, but, unlike his scarf, I have seen him without it. His eyes are violet, God knows why, because I'm pretty sure they aren't just colored contacts. He has beige hair covering his childish face, and even though, or maybe partly because he has such childish features, people fear him almost like they would the devil himself. Not to say he hasn't done anything to make himself worthy of that reputation.

"I would," he said, "but alas, I am already going to eat with Raivis at a different restruant." I looked down, only just noticing the small blond, who looked on the verge of crying and fainting all at the same time from fear. Yeah, almost everyone was scared of Ivan, but this little guy certainly feared him the most. I felt bad for him, but decided to leave before my hero instincts kicked in.

"Alright, maybe next time then. See you around!" I walked to my car and drove away, stopping at McDonalds before heading home.

* * *

I lay in bed, my mind drifting in and out of sleep. It had been late when I arrived home, so I had gone straight to bed, exhausted from the day's events. So why couldn't I sleep? I had already checked and double checked all the doors in the house, but the uneasy feeling in my stomach just wouldn't go away. I sighed. Well if I couldn't sleep, might as well get something done. I sat up, checking the clock. 1:28. Tomorrow was going to be terrible without sleep. I stood up, making my way across the room to my desk, and upon seeing the mess immediately forfeited the idea of working and decided to go get something to help me sleep instead. I walked into the kitchen, hoping to get a glass of hot chocolate, and saw a man standing there. Before I could stop myself, I yelped in surprise, alerting the man. He turned around, holding... a gun? I tackled him, all exhaustion wiped from my body. He screamed, falling over himself and dropping the weapon. I put my hands around his neck, choking him.

"H-help! Al! It's me!"

"Mattie?" I loosened my grip slightly, but quickly tightened it back into a stranglehold. "If it's you, why did you have a gun?"

"A-a gun? I- th-that's a banana, Al, I-I don't think you know what you're talking about." He swallowed and laughed nervously.

My eyes finally adjusted to the dim light, and I looked from my twin brother's terrified face to the banana lying on the floor.

"Oh Mattie, I'm so sorry! I forgot you were here!" I said, scrambling to get off of him. He got up, straightening his glasses and brushing himself off before picking the banana up off the floor and staring at it, depressed.

"Al... I've been living here for more than a week now. ...If this doesn't stop..."

"No, no, It's alright! It won't happen again!" I said, hugging him. He hugged me back tentatively, and muttered, "That's what you say every time..."

"I mean it this time, I promise! And a hero never goes back on his word! C'mon, you can stay with me tonight, if you want."

"I'm pretty sure you said that too..." he muttered, but followed me to my room anyway.

And after that night, it did stop. But for a completely different reason than either of us could ever even dream of...

**A/N: Yay! First chapter! :D Yeah, it sucked a lot, I didn't need the character descriptions, I didn't describe Canada, it was boring and really short, but I had absolutely NO IDEA how to start this. I had an idea for the end and base of this story, but figuring out how to start was awful. I actually already wrote the 2nd-or-3rd-to-last chapter for this, and it is A LOT longer and actually pretty good in my opinion. This is not. So please, before you hate me and my writing, I highly encourage you to wait until I have started the story, which should be by the 2nd or 3rd chapter. (not to last, **_**no-one**_** would be able to stand that XD) I don't really care now, but I will LOTS when I write something worthwhile, so please review!**


End file.
